Sonic & Friends
by Travis Skywer
Summary: A Sitcom of funny little Sonic Shorts starring your favorite characters!


(I came up with a cool concept. It's kind of like a TV show, but it's a couple of shorts. So I guess you could call a show, with a bunch of tiny episodes.)

--Sunbathing--

What a beautiful day it was. Sonic and Tails were at the beach, since it was Saturday. They would always go on weekends, since Robotnik only tried to take over the world on weekdays. What a lazy turd.

Anyways, everything was going great, and Sonic was even starting to get a tan (Don't ask how a blue hedgehog can get a tan.)! Yep, everything was just peachy. Right until Amy came along.

"Hi sonic!" she squealed, unfolding a beach chair.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! What do you think you're doing?" Sonic said as she lied down on the chair.

"I'm sunbathing silly!" she said happily.

"Right here?" Sonic asked pleadingly.

"Well where else?" She chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe any part of the planet where it's still day?" Sonic said Sarcastically.

"Relax, I'm just sunbathing!" She said.

"You hear that, Tails? 'She's just sunbathing.'" Sonic said to Tails, who chuckled.

"What's so funny about sunbathing?" Amy asked.

"You don't sunbathe. _I _sunbathe. You follow me." Sonic explained.

"So you're saying this is part of following you?" Amy said defensively.

"Um, duh." Sonic said.

"You'll see, I'm not following – Hey, where are you going?" She yelled as Sonic went to go somewhere else.

"Yeah, you're not following me at all!" Sonic called back to Amy, who was starting to get up.

"You just watch!! You'll see!!" Amy called.

Sonic and Tails proceeded to move their chairs, Sonic keeping a close eye on Amy, so see if she would either give in or give up.

After a couple minutes she looked miserable. She finally sighed and ran for Sonic.

--Boy Advice—

"Hey Miss Amy?" Cream said, looking up at Amy.

"Hey cream, what's up?" Amy said, noticing her.

"I…I want your advice." She said, hesitantly.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"How did you know…?" Cream asked, confused.

"I'm just awesome like that. So what's his name?" Amy said arrogantly.

"Oh, it's Tails. I want to talk to him but I don't know what to say." Cream said, embarrassed.

"Hmm…" Amy pondered. "Well, you can start by asking him about the weather." She said. "That'll start a conversation. Then you'll know what to say."

"I should ask about the weather?" Cream asked, again, confused.

"Sure, that's a good way to start a conversation."

"Oh, okay!" Cream said, warming up to the idea.

"That's the spirit, now go get him, tiger!" Amy said, leading Cream out the door. She spotted Tails and Amy hid in a nearby bush.

"Hi tails," Cream said.

"Oh, hi Cream!" Tails said happily.

"Hey, why does it rain?" Amy stopped breathing for a second.

"Wait…she just asked him…about the weather." Amy facepalmed. "God I'm an idiot for not explaining that." She looked up when Tails replied.

"Well, water from the ocean turns into water vapor, and then the water vapor turns into clouds, and when there's enough water vapor, it gets thick and turns back into water and falls out of the sky as rain." Tails explained happily.

"Wow, really? That's so cool! Why does it snow?" Cream asked, intrigued.

"Well," Tails said, wrapping his arm around her. "When it's really cold," their voices died down as they walked off. Amy looked on in astonishment.

"She just totally screwed that up, and she STILL got him. Alright, that's it. SOOONNNIIICCC!!!!!" Amy called, running off to go ask sonic what the moon is made of.

--Emergency Landing—

Tails was flying the Tornado with Sonic in the back. They were flying over the ocean.

"Gosh, the ocean sure is beautiful." Sonic said in wonder.

"Yup," Tails said, focused mostly on flying.

"And blue…" Sonic said, hypnotized.

"Uh huh…" Tails replied subconsciously.

"And terrifying…" Sonic said, his voice shaking. "Hey, Tails, how long 'till we get home?"

"About 30…oh no." Tails started, but then stopped.

"Oh no? Whaddya mean 'Oh no?'" Sonic said, panicking.

"I think the engine stopped." Tails said, totally calm. "Oh well."

"OH WELL!?!?!?!? HOLY FREAKING CRAP!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Sonic screamed.

"Relax, we'll just have to make an emergency landing." Tails assured Sonic.

"RELAX? DUDE! WE HAVE TO MAKE AN EMERGENCY LANDING!!! I think I'm going to hyperventilate!" Sonic started to hyperventilate.

"Dude, calm down, it's no big deal, we're almost there anyway, it'll be a short swim." Tails assured Sonic, forgetting Sonic didn't know how to swim.

"A short swim?" Sonic said, totally calm.

"Yeah." Tails replied. "Oh." He said, realizing Sonic couldn't swim. He looked back and Sonic wasn't there. Tails looked over the side of the Tornado and saw Sonic falling to his doom.

"Oh my god! Sonic!" Tails said, flying the airplane down to the ocean. He saw Sonic falling off in the distance. His eyes showed determination. He flew the Tornado faster. He tried to line up with Sonic's descent. He was getting closer…closer…BAM! He had saved Sonic!

"Oh, thank you Tails! I fainted for a second." Sonic said, explaining his fall.

"Oh yeah, we still have to make that emergency landing."

--The End—

**(So? Did you like it? Well I can't find out if you don't review!)**


End file.
